rupture d'engagement et interrogatoire
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Ciel romp l'engagement avec Elizabeth Sebastian cherche a savoir pourquoi. Désolé je viens de me rendre compte qu'elle finit seule tant pis... SebaxCiel et lemon dans le chapitre 3
1. Chapter 1

Ciel : C'est ta première fois ?

Moi : Oui, Ciel-sama !

Ciel : Bon alors, commençons. Es-tu au courant que rien est à toi ?

Moi : Oui, Ciel-sama !

Ciel : T'engages-tu à dire que tu ne gagnes rien en écrivant tes conneries ?

Moi : Oui, Ciel-sama !

Ciel : Bien, c'est fini, tu peux commencer à écrire tes conneries mais j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Moi : Quoi Ciel-sama ?

Ciel : J'aimerais que tu écrives *rougit* une fic yaoi sur moi et Sébastian et que tu ne laisse pas Elizabeth toute seule, j'ai beau ne pas l'aimer en amour, elle reste ma cousine !

Moi : Bien, Ciel-sama, ce sera fait.

Sébastian : Et bien, bocchan, je ne savais pas que vous aviez de telles sentiments pour moi je suis honoré !

Ciel : Tais toi ! Désolé, mais il faut qu'on rentre au manoir, on revient plus tard voir ce que tu as écrit. A bientôt.

Sébastian : Au revoir *prend son maître dans ses bras façon marié et s'en va*

Moi : Bon je me mets au travail. Commençons un petit résumé : Ciel décide de rompre l'engagement avec Elizabeth. Quand Sébastian entend ceci il cherche à savoir qui a volé le cœur de son maître, s'en suit alors un grand interrogatoire. Elizabeth sa tristesse passé trouve réconfort dans les bras d'un autre.

Chapitre 1 : Sentiment

P.O.V. Ciel

Je me réveille lentement, Sébastian n'est pas encore venu me réveiller, encore une fois je me suis levé trop tôt, mais je ne m'en plains pas, ainsi je vais pouvoir réfléchir à mes sentiments. Et même si cela me fais mal il faut que je m'avoue que je l'aime, je ne comprends pas et ne comprendrais sans doute jamais comment cela est arrivé je sais juste qu'a chaque fois qu'il est dans la pièce j'ai mal, mon cœur bat trop rapidement et même si j'essaie de l'éviter c'est impossible que cela arrive, il est avec moi jusqu'à la fin et c'est même lui qui me tuera. Seulement ca je l'ai déjà réalisé, et mes pensées dérivent vers ma cousine et fiancée Elizabeth, jamais je ne l'aimerais comme elle le souhaiterait et finalement je prends ma décision, l'engagement doit être rompu et aujourd'hui de préférence.

Quand j'en arrive à cette conclusion, Sébastian entre dans la chambre, ouvre les rideaux et me donne mon thé sans remarquer sans doute que j'étais déjà réveiller, je sais qu'il ne se soucie pas de moi et qu'il veut juste mon âme mais il n'y a pas de mal à espérer. Je le laisse m'habiller mais avant qu'il ne quitte ma chambre je l'appelle : « Sébastian ! Appelle chez les Middleford et organise un diner pour eux ce soir je compte rompre l'engagement avec Elizabeth ! » Il eut l'air surpris et demanda : « Rompre l'engagement maître ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » « Je ne t'ai pas demander de poser des question Sébastian, fais-ce que je te dis c'est tout! ». Il répondit avec son habituel « Yes, my lord ! » et sortit, me laissant seul avec mes sentiments.

P.O.V. Sébastian

Je sortit sans un bruit, mon maître voulait rompre l'engagement, je n'y croyait pas, je savais qu'il devrait le faire un jour mais pas si précipitamment. J'y réfléchissais encore après avoir appeler les Middleford et organiser le rendez-vous avant que mon cerveau ne me donne une réponse que jamais je n'aurais cru possible. Et si mon maître était amoureux ? L'idée me fit presque rire mais elle était tout à fait envisageable, seulement je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée m'énervait,, je ne voulais pas que mon maître soit touché par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ne pensez pas que c'est de l'amour, qu'un diable de majordome soit amoureux de son maître n'était jamais arrivé, je suis juste possessif, c'est tout, mais pourquoi l'imaginer dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que moi me faisait si mal ? Mais j'avais un diner a préparé je laisse donc mes questions à plus tard.

P.O.V. Ciel

C'est enfin l'heure du diner. Je ne doute pas une seconde que je vais me faire tuer, ce serait peut-être mieux d'ailleurs ainsi je n'aurais plus de questions à me poser. Mais, je ne peux pas faire une chose aussi nulle que mourir, pas maintenant Sébastian est là pour me le rappeler, j'ai encore ma vengeance à accomplir. Je les accueilles donc comme il se doit. Seulement ma tante Frances et Elizabeth sont venues. Au milieu du diner, je me décide enfin à leur dire :

« - Ma tante, je pense que je souhaite rompre l'engagement avec Elizabeth ! Elle se tourne vers moi, elle n'a pas l'air en colère, Elizabeth me regarde, on voit qu'elle va pleurer.

- Puis-je au moins en savoir la raison ? Demande-t-elle.

- Et bien c'est compliqué. Je réponds hésitant.

- Aimes-tu quelqu'un d'autre ? Me demande-t-elle et je vois qu'elle va pleurer.

- Oui, je suis désolé, Lizzie mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je préfère que tu te maries avec un homme qui te donne l'affection d'un amant et non d'un cousin.

- Je comprend, tu ne veux que mon bonheur. Dit-elle finalement. J'accepte donc la rupture de l'engagement.

- Je te remercie

- Et tu vas te marier avec la personne que tu aimes ?

- Non, ca m'est impossible malheureusement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes un garçon ?

- Heu… je ne peux m'empêcher de balbutier, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait raison

- Allez dis moi son nom ! S'il te plaît !

- Elizabeth, si il ne veut pas en parler laisse le.

- D'accord mère, désolé Ciel de t'avoir gêné mais dit moi juste si il t'aime

- Je ne sais pas ! Et je n'ai aucune intention de lui demander !

- Bon je pense qu'il est tard et si nous rentrions Elizabeth on s'en va !

- Bien sûr mère. Au revoir Ciel a bientôt j'espère »

Et voilà c'était fini, l'engagement était rompu, j'avais un problème de moi à me soucier. Je retourne à mon bureau, je ne croise même pas Sébastian, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, où est il ? Mais je décide de ne pas me poser plus de questions et arrive finalement à mon bureau. Je m'assois et commence à régler mes papiers, seulement la fatigue commence à me gagner et je tombe dans un sommeil profond où je rêve sans cesse de me faire rejeter par Sébastian.

P.O.V. Sébastian

Quand j'ai entendu que mes craintes était fondé, j'ai eut encore plus mal et me suis enfuis dans ma chambre, je me suis dis que jouer un peu avec les chats que je gardais cacher dans mon armoire me détendrait mais rien n'y fit la douleur était là. Quand je me décidais enfin à redescendre, j'entendis mon maître dire qu'il n'avait aucune intention de demander à la personne qu'il aimait ses sentiments, je décidais donc de le soumettre à un long interrogatoire et si il ne voulait pas répondre à mes questions je pourrais toujours le priver de gâteau, il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Alors qu'il venait de s'endormir j'entrais dans son bureau contemplant une minute son corps si parfait avant de le réveiller et m'apprêtant à lui poser des questions pour savoir qui avait voler son cœur.

Ciel : On est de retour ! Montre ce que tu as écrit *lit *. Pourquoi je vais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire ? C'est moi le maître c'est moi qui pose les questions et donne des ordres ! Et c'est quoi ces histoires de me priver de bonbons ?

Moi : Mais Ciel-sama vous ne serez pas privé de bonbon, vous répondrez à ses questions !

Sébastian : Moi je trouve l'idée assez bonne ! On est un peu OOC mais dans l'ensemble si on en oublie les fautes d'orthographes et les discussions minables ca peut être passable !

Moi : Merci Sébastian-sama pour une première c'est super ! Mais j'aimerais aussi avoir l'avis des lecteurs review please même critique et suggestion me plaisent !


	2. Interrogatoire

Ciel : Tu as réussi à me kidnapper ?

Moi : Non, Ciel-sama vous restez toujours la propriété de la grande Yana Toboso, moi je suis juste une yaoiste obsédée des Séba/Ciel ! Êtes vous prêt à vous faire tor…interrogé ?

Ciel : Tu allais dire quoi ?

Sébastian : Je pense torturer mon seigneur, et je pense également que c'est moi qui aurais ce privilège.

Ciel : J'ignore pourquoi mais je n'aime pas ce que tu penses !

Moi : Il n'a pas tout a fait faux mais je pense que pour l'instant un simple interrogatoire suffira, ca dépendra si tu te laisses faire !

Ciel : Mais ce n'est pas juste ! C'est moi le maître !

Moi : Je serais gentille ne t'inquiète pas Cielinou à une condition ! Que t'ai-je demandé de dire à tous ceux qui liront ceci ?

Ciel : Pff.. Ok. La tarée obsédée qui est auteur de cette fics est très heureuse des commentaires qu'elle à reçu et remercie ceux qui lisent, commentent, mette une alerte sur cette fic ou l'ajoute à leurs favoris !

Moi : Merci Ciel-sama tu peux enfin aller faire toutes les choses que tu veux catholique mais de préférence non avec ton majordome

Ciel : Ouah ! Enfin ! *qui comprend ce que j'ai dit et ce qu'il a répondu* Que vas-tu t'imaginer ?

Moi : La stricte vérité voyant ! Bon maintenant tais-toi ! J'ai une suite à écrire ! *se désintéresse totalement des deux qui viennent de sortir et commence enfin à écrire * Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Interrogatoire

P.O.V. Normal

Sébastian, réveilla son jeune maître, qui trop abasourdi pour réagir ne bougea même pas quand Sébastian l'empêcha de bouger, l'auteur ne sait pas trop comment, il savait que c'était une solution un peu extrême mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Ciel triste tout ca à cause de stupide sentiment humain !

Avant que Ciel n'eut le temps de demander ce qui se passait, Sébastian parla d'une voix calme que son maître trouvait si magnifique, et mélodieuse etc….si l'auteur commence à dire tout dans les moindres détails on y est encore dans une semaine !

« Bocchan qui aimez vous ? », a cette question Ciel fut profondément choqué, que vouais-t-il dire par là ? Il avait entendu sa conversation avec Elizabeth ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Mademoiselle Elizabeth et je veux savoir qui vous aimez.

- Pas question ! Tu ne sauras pas, je ne te le dirais jamais !

- Même si vous ne pouvez pas manger de gâteaux et sucreries jusqu'à ce que vous avouez ?

- Je ne te dirais jamais de nom, n'y compte même pas !

- Alors puis-je poser des questions pour savoir son identité ?

- Si ca t'amuse mais je ne répondrais que par oui ou non et tu n'as qu'1h pour deviner.

- D'accord alors allons-y. C'est un garçon ?

- Oui répondit-il ses joues prenant une jolie couleur rouge.

- Il est plus jeune que vous ?

- Non

- Plus vieux ?

- Oui

- Avez-vous peur d'être rejeté ?

- Oui

- C'est pour cela que vous ne lui demanderait pas ?

- Oui

- Pensez-vous qu'il vous aime ?

- Non

- Le voyez-vous souvent ?

- Oui

- Le connaissiez-vous avant la mort de vos parents ?

- Non

- Il y'a-t-il une autre raison que son sexe et la peur du rejet pour que vous ne lui demandiez pas ?

- Oui

- Plusieurs ?

- Oui

- Un de vos serviteurs ? dit-il sans pensé qu'il pouvait être le concerné.

- Désolé Sébastian mais l'heure est fini dit-il ne voulant pas répondre.

Mais Sébastian remarqua qu'il voulait s'échapper et ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Mais il restait cette question : qui était-t-il ? Il devait demander un dernier service à son maître.

- Ais-je le droit de dire un nom ? Un seul, si je me trompe je ne vous poserez plus de questions à ce sujet.

-Un seul !

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches intenses Ciel l'interrompu dans ses pensées

« Alors à tu trouver ? Ou décides-tu d'abandonner ?

- Je m'en excuse maître mais je ne vous vois avec aucun de vos serviteurs. May Linn est une fille, vous n'auriez pas si mauvais goût pour aimer le pyromane, Finnian est trop joyeux et je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez aimer le buveur de thé continuel qu'est Tanaka.

A ses paroles Ciel ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et qui décontenança Sébastian. Quand Ciel remarqua ce qu'il était en train de faire, il rougit intensément, et demanda à son majordome de quitter la salle. Mais il ne l'entendit pas, pour la centième fois aujourd'hui il était entièrement perdu dans ses pensées. Ciel n'avait jamais rit depuis qu'il était devenu son serviteur. A ce dernier mot, il se rappela que lui aussi était son serviteur alors que peut-être ? Mais il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion mais imaginer le faire sien était une vision si tentante et il en avait tellement envie. Il s'approcha lentement du siège où était assis son maître qui rougissait de plus en plus. Il rapprocha son visage du sien avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

«Serait-ce moi ? Répondez-moi monsieur vous devez tenir parole !

- Oui, murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter plus fort : maintenant que tu sais va… il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que les lèvres de Sébastian se posait sur les siennes, le baiser commença doucement puis devient de plus en plus passionné. Et Sébastian se rendait enfin compte que ce n'était pas de la possession mais de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son maître, il avait déjà embrassé un nombre incalculable de gens mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de plus.

Moi : Voilà c'est fini !

Ciel : Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Et c'est quoi ces questions ?

Moi : Désolé mais je préfère répondre qu'inventer des questions.

Ciel : Totalement désespérant.

Moi : C'est moi ou il ne s'est pas plaint que je l'ai fait embrasser Séba ?

Sébastian : Non il ne s'est pas plaint et s'est même possible qu'il ait grandement aimé ca ! Mais n'oublie pas tes manières, il y a quelqu'un que tu dois remercier !

Moi : Oui bien sûr ! Merci Sabribridu57 ma petite Sabrina sans toi je n'aurais sans doute jamais eu le courage d'écrire ca !

Ciel et Sébastian : Voila laissez des reviews ! Ca fait plaisir et en plus peut-être elle fera une suite !


	3. Lemon ! Et fin

Moi : J'ai vraiment honte ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit pour cette fic !

Ciel : Ce n'est pas grave ! Ecris ce chapitre !

Sebastian : Lemon ?

Moi : Oui ! Ah et pour Bocchan-chan oui en tout cas moi je suis tout à fait en mesure de le comprendre ! XD

Ciel : Tu vas écrire ce lemon ?

Moi : Serais-tu impatient ?

Ciel : Non, bien sur que non !

Moi : Ah je croyais ! Désolé si il n'est pas très bien écris c'est seulement mon deuxième !

* * *

Sebastian continuant d'embrasser son maître essaya d'enlever toutes les couches de vêtement cachant le torse de son maître avant que celui-ci ne l'arrête entre deux baisers.

- Seb-Sebast-Sebastian att-attends (nda : déjà haletant alors qu'ils ont rien fait XD)… dit-il tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Mais pourquoi maître ? Demanda-t-il commençant à glisser sa langue contre le cou de ce dernier.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Vous ne voulez pas quoi, monsieur ?

- Que tu me touches ainsi !

- Ne m'aimez vous donc pas ?

- Si énormément mais…je ne peux pas continuer !

- Jeune maître je vous veux, murmura-t-il à son oreille désireux

- Je ne veux pas que tu me veuille comme ça ! Tu finiras déçu, forcément, dit-il baissant la tête au bord des larmes.

- Que voulez vous dire par là ?

- Je… j'ai 12 ans, je ne suis pas expérimenté ! Je ne suis pas comme toi tu coucheras avec moi et après tu m'oublieras, tu iras voir d'autre et cela est normal pour toi ! Mais moi je ne pourrais jamais et je finirais par souffrir !

- Je vous jure que je ne ferrais pas ca ! Je te le jure _**Ciel **_dit-il rajoutant le prénom du comte que cela perturba, jamais il n'avait fait ca et il n'aurait jamais dût le faire

- Pourquoi tu… ?

- Parce que je savais que tu aimerais et peut-être ainsi tu sauras que jamais je ne te trahirai, alors es-tu d'accord, Ciel ?

- Oui

Juste ce mot, prononcé que Sebastian recommença à embrasser Ciel, des baisers de plus en plus passionné, seulement la chaise était un problème, pas assez grande. Sebastian remarquant cela prit Ciel dans ses bras sans rompre le baiser avant d'aller dans la chambre du jeune comte le poser tendrement sur le lit sous lui continuant à l'embrasser pendant qu'il défaisait entièrement les vêtements de son futur amant.

Ciel haletant mais à contre cœur se détacha un peu de Sebastian. Mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas leurs affaires pour autant ! Ciel à sont tour déshabilla son futur amant pour pouvoir sentir la peau de son démon contre la sienne. A son contact Sebastian gémit faiblement ce qui fit sourire Ciel, il ne savait pas son démon si sensible, il eut également la surprise de le voir rougir et détourner les yeux.

Sebastian pour faire entièrement passer ce moment de gêne commença à lécher me cou de Ciel marquant sa propriété par un suçon bien visible qu'il faudrait peut-être bien cacher le lendemain matin, descendant plus bas il prit dans sa bouche un des tétons de son maître le léchant, suçant et mordillant, et malgré que Ciel semblait plutôt aimer ça il fut contraint d'arrêter pour descendre encore plus bas et procurer encore plus de plaisir au jeune comte. Ciel cria de surprise et de plaisir quand il sentit la langue de Sebastian passer sur son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche. Les sensations étaient tellement intense, Ciel n'était plus que gémissement sous Sebastian qui prenait un grand plaisir à voir son maître gémir bruyamment tout en l'appelant. Ciel allait venir et commençait à gémir plus fort perdu dans le plaisir. Sebastian voyant cela accéléra forçant Ciel à jouir plus vite, ce qui arriva d'ailleurs très rapidement. Laissant Ciel épuisé mais il ne pouvait pas s'endormir maintenant, Sebastian ne le permettrait pas lui aussi voulait jouir ! (nda : quand je relis ca, je me dis qu'on dirait que Sebastian est un enfant capricieux) Et il voulait le faire dans le corps si frêle de Ciel. Comme son maître était trop pris par le plaisir il en profita pour se lécher les doigts avant de le pénétrer doucement avec un doigt (nda : ca se dit au moins ? XD au pire je pense vous comprendrez enfin j'espère), Ciel encore dans les brumes du plaisir ne sentit rien, Sebastian rajouta donc un deuxième doigt faisant de léger mouvement mais cette fois Ciel le sentit et gigota légèrement cherchant à chasser l'intrus (nda : non mais je vous jure les conneries que je peux écrire je sais même pas si ca se dit ! ). Quand Sebastian rajouta le troisième doigt Ciel hurla de douleur mais il fallait qu'il le fasse sinon il aurait encore plus mal plus tard ! Le démon allongea doucement le jeune comte l'embrassant doucement pour le rassurer, quand Ciel sembla enfin calme et prêt à recevoir Sebastian en lui. Se dépêchant de terminer de se déshabiller libérant ainsi son sexe douloureusement tendu. Embrassant une dernière fois Ciel il commença à le pénétrer doucement faisant crier de douleur le jeune comte il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas trop le faire souffrir ce qui n'était pas réellement facile dans la situation où ils étaient, mais finalement à force d'effort la douleur fut peu à peu remplacé sur demande… non plutôt halètement de son maître, Sebastian avait commencé à bouger trouvant au passage la prostate de Ciel et n'avait cessé de donner des coups de reins sur cet endroit. Le plaisir devenant de plus en plus intense Ciel finit bientôt par jouir suivit de près par Sebastian ressentant la pression sur son sexe. Sebastian se retira de son amant, le regardant tendrement. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avant de s'endormir profondément dans les bras de son démon complètement épuisé (nda : épuisant mais combien donnerais tout ou presque pour être à sa place ?).

**Spoiler saison 2 : **

Par la suite, Ciel fut transformé en démon et même si c'était contre sa volonté, Sebastian et lui furent heureux de pouvoir passer l'éternité ensemble ! Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant !

Heu… ce n'est pas vraiment un conte de fées mais c'est à peu près ca XD

* * *

Moi : Voilà je déclare cette fic fini !

Sebastian : Joli petit lemon !

Moi : Heu… si tu veux je sais même pas si ca veut dire quelque chose la moitié que j'ai écrit.

Ciel : J'aime assez c'est une jolie fin. Même si à la fin ca fait un peu… classique le non-humain qui finit par pouvoir passer l'éternité avec la personne qu'il aime sauf que dans le cas là il aime un garçon.

Moi : Désolé mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux sur le coup


End file.
